Love The Way You Lie
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: ¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar? Está bien porque la forma en que duele ¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar? Bueno, está bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes


**Holiss!~~  
Canción: "Love The Way You Lie" part. 2 de Rihanna ft Eminem  
**

_Cursiva: Kidou_

Normal: Fudo

* * *

**⌠En la primera página de nuestra historia**  
**El futuro parecía tan brillante.**  
**Entonces esta cosa se volvió tan malvada.**  
**No sé por qué sigo sorprendida.**  
**Incluso los ángeles tienen sus planes malévolos,**  
**Y lo llevas a nuevos extremos.**  
**Pero tú siempre serás mi héroe,**  
**Incluso si has de enloquecer. ⌡**

_"Yo te amo y tú me amas y todo va a salir perfecto" fue lo que nos dijimos el día de nuestra boda. Entre amenazantes miradas de los demás nos juramos amarnos por siempre. Nadie nos tenía fe, éramos y somos muy incompatibles, pero a la vez tan iguales… No sé por qué me sigo sorprendiendo de que esto nos esté pasando. Siempre te veré como la única persona que me puede entender, aunque ambos sepamos que no es así. Tú siempre serás mi héroe, aun en estas tontas circunstancias… _

**⌠ ¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar?**  
**Bueno, está bien porque la forma en que duele**  
**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar?**  
**Bueno, está bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes,**  
**Amo la forma en la que mientes.**  
**Oh, amo la forma en la que mientes. ⌡**

_Ya ni me sorprende que me mientas, porque sé que yo hago lo mismo contigo. Tienes una facilidad para mentir… haces que yo sea capaz de creer en tus mentiras. Si tú me dices que el cielo es verde y el mar violeta, te creeré, porque tú lo dices… Si tú dices que todo esto es mi culpa y me dejas llorando en el cuarto, te creeré, porque te amo…_  
_Tus mentiras me queman, pero está bien, porque te amo y siempre te creeré._

**⌠Ahora hay agudos en nuestras voces,**  
**A medida que ellos se quiebran de la lucha.**  
**En este tirón de guerra, siempre vas a ganar.**  
**Incluso cuando estoy en lo correcto**  
**Porque me alimentas de fábulas la cabeza**  
**Con palabras violentas y amenazas vacías.**  
**Y es enfermizo que todas estas batallas**  
**Es lo que me mantienen satisfecha. ⌡**

_Gritos y más gritos. Mis amigos dicen que estamos locos. Y tal vez tengan razón. Nuestra relación es una guerra constante, la cual siempre ganas porque no soy capaz de enfrentarte a esas alturas, aun estando yo en lo correcto. Hay veces que tus mentiras parecen sacadas de un cuento maravilloso, pero yo te creo igual. Otras veces ni siquiera mientes, me amenazas. Esta relación es enfermiza, pero creo que está bien, estoy bien con todo esto… tal vez sea porque te amo._

**⌠ ¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar?**  
**Bueno, está bien porque la forma en que duele**  
**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar?**  
**Bueno, está bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes,**  
**Amo la forma en la que mientes.**  
**Oh, amo la forma en la que mientes. ⌡**

_Miles de veces mi familia, mis amigos trataron de que te dejara. Pero yo simplemente no quiero, me quedaré aquí, a tu lado, quemándome entre tus mentiras.  
Me miraras y me volverás a insultar para que deje de llorar. Y está bien… porque tú lo dices…_

**⌠Así que tal vez soy una masoquista**  
**Trato de correr, pero no quiero estar siempre.**  
**Hasta que las paredes se derrumben.**  
**Hay humo con todos nuestros recuerdos. ⌡**

_Acepto, soy un masoquista. Tal vez estoy tan loco como para aceptar estar a tu lado mientras esta relación se derrumba. Varias veces intenté correr antes de que todo esto se derrumbara. Pero es tonto hacerlo, no hay nada que se pueda derrumbar, ya todo se ha derrumbado sin darnos cuenta._  
_Nuestros recuerdos están llenos de gritos y peleas. Me pregunto si es que algún día podremos crear un lindo recuerdo._

**⌠Es de mañana, te despiertas, un rayo de sol golpea la cara,**  
**Manchada hasta que nos acostamos en la estela de la destrucción,**  
**Calla bebé, habla en voz baja. ⌡**

Me despierto teniéndote en mi pecho. ¿Hasta qué hora nos hemos quedando discutiendo? Nos estamos destruyendo mutuamente. Y siempre terminamos igual, haciendo esto que, creemos, es hacer el amor. Sht… no repliques, todavía me duele la cabeza por la resaca.

**⌠Dime que está muy arrepentida por haberme empujado.**  
**En la mesa de café anoche, para que pueda empujarte hacia mí.**  
**Intento y me toco, así que puedo gritar que no me toques.**  
**Correr de esta habitación y te seguiré como un cachorro perdido. ⌡**

Y ahora me dirás que estás arrepentido por, anoche, haberme gritado y pegado una cachetada. Luego de eso yo me haré el enojado, tú me gritaras que estás arrepentido realmente. Comenzaremos a gritarnos nuevamente, te irás corriendo de nuestro cuarto y yo te seguiré diciendo que debemos hablar en paz. Ninguno de los dos está haciendo las cosas bien aquí.

**⌠Bebé, sin ti no soy nada, estoy tan perdido, abrázame,**  
**Entonces dime lo feo que soy, pero que siempre me amaras. ⌡**

Te atraparé y te besaré. _"Tú eres mi vida, no vuelvas a decir que te irás, por favor" _es lo que te diré. Tratarás de zafarte de mis brazos, me gritaras, me insultarás. Te volveré a besar y dirás que al fin de cuentas me amas. Después de todo es verdad, no quiero que te vayas. No quiero estar lejos de ti, es mi realidad.

**⌠Luego, después que me hayas empujado, a raíz de la...**  
**Caminos destructivos en que estamos, dos psicópatas pero juntos.**  
**Saber que no importa cuántos cuchillos nos hemos puesto**  
**En la espalda entre nosotros,**  
**Nos tendremos el uno al otro por la espalda, porque somos afortunados. ⌡**

Viviremos como una pareja feliz durante unos días, luego volveremos a discutir por algo sin sentido. Me gritarás y me empujarás. Yo te devolveré el golpe. Destruyéndonos mutuamente, pero siempre juntos, dos locos, pero juntos…  
Ya no importa cuántas veces nos hayamos herido, cuantas veces nos hayamos mentido y apuñalado el corazón. Ya no importa todo eso, porque increíblemente nos amamos y nos quedaremos juntos, soportando esa enfermiza relación.

**⌠Juntos podemos mover montañas, no hagamos montañas entre nosotros**  
**Me golpeaste dos veces, Yeah!, pero ¿quién está contando?**  
**Tal vez te haya golpeado tres veces, comienzo a perder la cuenta, pero**  
**Juntos, viviremos por siempre, encontramos la fuente de la juventud. ⌡**

Si juntos somos capaces de todo ante el mundo, ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear entre nosotros? No lo sé, y nunca lo sabré.  
Tú me golpeaste, yo te golpeé y esto es una secuencia sin fin. Ambos nos lastimamos, parecemos enemigos, pero está bien, porque nos amamos. ¿Verdad?  
Siempre juntos, uno al lado del otro. Por siempre.

**⌠Nuestro amor es una locura, estamos locos, pero me niego a perderte.**  
**Y esta casa es demasiado grande, si te mudas, quemaré todos los dos mil**  
**Pies cuadrados de la casa al suelo, no hay mierda que puedas hacer al respecto,**  
**Porque con vos estoy en mi mente de mierda, y sin ti yo estoy fuera de esta. ⌡**

Ya te lo dije, si te vas no soy nada ¿no me crees? Soy capaz de matarme si no te tengo, aunque si seguimos así creo que moriremos juntos. Esto dejó de ser amo supongo, ya es una locura.  
Todo, dejaré todo si te vas y lo sabes perfectamente. Sabés que sin ti no soy capaz de existir, porque en lo profundo de mi cabeza eres lo único que me mantiene aquí. No hay otra cosa que podamos hacer… Nos tenemos mutuamente, es la única verdad.

**⌠ ¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar?**  
**Bueno, está bien porque la forma en que duele**  
**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar?**  
**Bueno, está bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes,**  
**Amo la forma en la que mientes.**  
**Amo la forma en la que mientes.**  
**Amo la forma en la que mientes. ⌡**

_Y luego nos pediremos perdón, me disculparé por haberte gritado y pegado y tú harás lo mismo. Nos seguiremos mintiendo mutuamente. Es algo sin final lamentablemente._  
_Seguiremos así hasta que nos hayamos consumido completamente entre nuestras mentiras. Nos ahogaremos en nuestras propias lágrimas._  
_Pero está bien ¿verdad? porque nos amamos y siempre seguiremos juntos._  
_Nos seguiremos quemando en este fuego que nosotros alimentamos cada día ¿no es así?_  
_Porque te amo y si tú lo dice está bien._

**⌠Amo la forma en la que mientes. ⌡**

_Y llegará el día que nos tendremos que separar, pero para eso falta mucho. El día de nuestra muerte, ambos, juntos, nos quemaremos en el infierno como siempre lo hicimos._  
_No va a ser nuevo, pero supongo que para eso falta._  
_Así que me quedaré aquí, a tú lado por siempre, viendo como nos mentimos nuevamente…_


End file.
